It Lives In The Woods Choices
This page contains the choices in It Lives In The Woods and their outcomes. **THIS PAGE CONTAINS SPOILERS** This game revolves heavily on choices you make, they can improve or decrease nerve for your character and your characters friends. This walkthrough is made to assist others in helping them make their right choice for the game, good luck and happy playing! Choices that have no outcome on the side have not been explored yet, please help to expand this article with choice outcome to help other players. Chapter 1 Choices Choice 1 * Girl * Guy Choice 2 * Face 1 * Face 2 * Face 3 * Face 4 Choice 3 (If girl) * Pretty in Pastel (15 ��) * Makin' Waves * Curl Power * Pixie Perfect * Close Shave Choice 3 (If guy) * Lavender Love (15 ��) * Classic Cut * Faded * Makin' Waves * Close Shave Choice 4 * What's your name? Choice 5 * Choose this look. * Start over. Choice 6 * How'd you get up to my window? (No Effect) * What the hell are you doing here? (No Effect) Choice 7 This choice is timed. * Scream for help! (No Effect) * Find a weapon! (No Effect) * Punch Him! (No Effect) You may choose to run out the timer, but it has no effect either. Your Character -15 Choice 8 (If girl) * Paint It Black (20 ��) * Sweater Weather * Da Bomb * Rock N Roll High School Choice 8 (If guy) * Paint It Black (20 ��) * Who's Got Spirit * Sweater Weather * Rock N Roll High School Your Character +1 Choice 9 * I can take care of myself. (No Effect) * It does get a little scary... (No Effect) * The nightly ragers keep me occupied... (No Effect) Artifact Found! (Cracked Totem) Choice 10 * I think so. (No Effect) * I'd sure get to like to know you better! (Connor +Romance) Choice 11 * How was your summer? (No Effect) * Excited for classes? (No Effect) Lily -5 Choice 12 * Tell Britney off! (Lily +5) * Act like Britney isn't there. (Lily +5) Choice 13 * Someone tried to strangle me! (No Effect) * None of your business. (No Effect) * I got it from your mom. (No Effect) Choice 14 * Sit with Ava. (12 ��) * Find somewhere else. (No Effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Sit by Ava. (No Effect) * Leave room for the ghost. (No Effect) Diamond Choice 2 * What's that? (No Effect) * I've heard of those. (No Effect) Diamond Choice 3 * How do you know all this stuff? (No Effect) * You're a little weird, you know that? * I think I'm kinda in love with you. (Ava +Romance) Your Character +10 (Diamond Path Only) Choice 15 * Popular? (No Effect) * Hot? (No Effect) Stacy -5 Choice 16 * I think it's kinda cute.. (No Effect) * You did freaking backflips! (Stacy +5) Choice 17 * Working Hard! (No Effect) * Working Out! (No Effect) Noah -20, Your Character -5, Andy -20, Lucas -20, Lily -20, Stacy -20, Ava -20 Chapter 2 Choices Choice 1 * Awesome! (No Effect) * Freaky! (No Effect) Choice 2 * Cute. (No Effect) * Old. (No Effect) Choice 3 * Run! (No Effect) * Help me! (No Effect) Your Character -1, Lucas -7 Choice 4 * Get closer. (No Effect) * Move away. (No Effect) Your Character -4 Choice 5 * Thank you. (No Effect) * My hero! (Lucas +Romance) Choice 6 * Dan is in danger! (No Effect) * Mr. Red is back! (No Effect) Choice 7 * It's just one little interview! (Lucas -3) * Stop and breathe for a second. (Lucas +1) Choice 8 * Let's do it! (18 ��) * On second thought . . . (No Effect) Diamond Choice 1 * Your hobbies. (Lucas +5) * Your aspirations. (Lucas +5) * A secret you've never told anyone. Diamond Choice 2 * Looking forward to most? (Lucas +5) * Totally dreading? (Lucas +5) Diamond Choice 3 * How is planning going? (Path A) (Lucas +5) * Who are you going with? (Path B) Diamond Choice 4 (Path B) * Probably. (Lucas +5) * Well, I've got my eye on someone... Choice 9 * I saw your face at the rally. (No Effect) * You came here for a reason. (No Effect) Choice 10 * I agree with you. (No Effect) * There's no point. (No Effect) Choice 11 * We're his friends. (No Effect) * We know who took him. (No Effect) * This is our fault. (No Effect) Lily -5 Choice 12 * Let's just calm down. (No Effect) * We need everyone's help. (No Effect) Choice 13 * Leave them alone. (No Effect) * We don't need them. (No Effect) Choice 14 * Bring both! (30 ��) * Bring Ava. (16 ��) * Bring Andy. (16 ��) * Volunteer alone. Chapter 3 Choices Choice 1 * Tell of Britney! (No effect) * Tell off Stacy! (Stacy -5) Choice 2 * Do you like Britney? (No effect) * Did Britney threaten you? (No effect) Choice 3 * You can tell me anything. (16 ��) * You don't have to tell me. (No effect) Diamond Choice 1 * I'll definitely be back. (No effect) * I'll probably see you around. Diamond Choice 2 * You're totally out of line! * Do you actually think that?! (No effect) Diamond Choice 3 * Dance silly! * Dance sexy! (No effect) Diamond Choice 4 * Do people think I'm boring? (No effect) * Is Ben a jerk, or is it just me? If you get Stacy to confide in you: Stacy +10. Lily -5 Choice 4 * Told waste your time on Britney. (No effect) * I'm here for you. (Lily +2) This choice does not happen if you get Stacy to confide in you. Instead, Stacy becomes braver and she goes to comfort Lily providing Lily +5. Diamond Choice 5 * Do something fun. * Go on a date! (Ava +Romance) You only get this choice if you chose to bring Ava along in the previous chapter. Choice 5 * Ava's brother! (No effect) * Lily's brother! (No effect) * Stacy's brother! (No effect) Although none of the answers have an effect, the correct answer is Stacy's brother. Choice 6 * Happy to be home? (No effect) * In town for long? (No effect) * Single? (Connor +Romance) Choice 7 * Check it out! Diamond Choice 6 * You can definitely lift that! * You're gonna hurt yourself! * You should try lifting me! ( Andy +Romance) You only get this choice if you chose to bring Andy along in the previous chapter. Choice 8 * You didn't lose me. (Noah +5) * I know how you feel. (No effect) Choice 9 * Get the Barbed Wire Bat (20 �� ) (Weapon) * Leave without it. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 * Name the bat: This is a fill in the blank choice. If you get the bat, you can name it whatever you like, within a certain letter count. Weapon Aquired! (Barbed Wire Bat) Choice 10 * Get Noah the Flashlight. (15 ��) (Artifact) * Leave it. (No effect) Your Character +1 if you choose to buy the Flashlight for Noah. Choice 11 * Jane's Whistle Choice 12 * Something's coming. (No effect) * We need to get out of here! (No effect) Noah -10, Your Character -4. If you bring Ava and Andy: Ava -5, Andy -5. Choice 13 This is a timed choice. * Back! (No effect) * Right! (No effect) <-- Correct. * Straight! (No effect) Although what you pick had no effect, because you will be corrected if you pick the wrong choice, the correct choice is, "Right!" Andy +10, Your Character +4, if you brought Andy with you. Ava +10, Your Character +4, if you brought Ava with you. Choice 14 * Die, monsters! (No effect) * We're coming, Dan! (No effect) * Witness me! (No effect) Diamond Choice 8 * Smash! (Your Character +2) Diamond Choice 9 * Bash! (Your Character +2) Diamond Choice 10 * Finish it! (Your Character +3) Choice 15-16 will not happened if you got the barb wire bat. Choice 15 This is a timed choice. * Scream! (Your Character -1) * Freeze! (Your Character -1) * Grab it! (Your Character +1) Choice 15.5 * Punch it! (Your Character -1) * Stomp it! (Your Character +1) You only get this choice if you chose to "Grab it!" in the previous choice. Choice 16 * Drop it! (Your Character -1) * Throw it! (Your Character +1) Noah +10 if you bought him the Flashlight. Choice 17 * What happened to you? (No effect) * Why are you out here? (No effect) * Did those things hurt you? (No effect) Dan -10, Your Character -2. Chapter 4 Choices Choice 1 * Dan's an old friend. (No effect) * I'm a human being with empathy. (No effect) * You're right. I am obsessed with Dan. (No effect) Choice 2 * What the hell's your problem?! (No effect) * You are dead. Ava -5. Ava +1. ''Your Character -3.'' Choice 3 * I need to face it. (16 ��) * I don't want to think about it. Before this choice you are told, "This is a rare chance to boost his (Dan's) Nerve!" so if you are trying to raise Dan's Nerve, you probably need this diamond choice. Diamond Choice 1 * Doing my civic duty. (Dan +5) * I heard you'd be here. (Dan +5) Diamond Choice 2 * How are classes going? * How's football? (No effect) Dan +5. Diamond Choice 3 * Fun. (No effect) * Creepy. Diamond Choice 4 * Sometimes. (No effect) * Constantly. (No effect) * I try not to . . . (No effect) Diamond Choice 5 * We made it up. (No effect) * . . . I don't remember. (No effect) Dan +10. Noah -5. This is back to the main storyline. Choice 4 * Like pros. (Noah +3) * Barely. (No effect) Choice 5 * All that matters is everyone's okay. (Andy +5) * You should have been there. (No effect) * I'm glad you were there. (Andy +5) You only get the third option if you took Andy with you in the previous chapter. It replaces the middle option so that there are only two options depending on what you did. Choice 6 * Can we see him yet? (No effect) * How is he doing? (No effect) Lily +5. Choice 7 * Has this ever happened before? (No effect) * Can you do it again? (No effect) Choice 8 * It's possible... (No effect) * We won't let that happen. (Ava +5) Choice 9 * Witch trials? (No effect) * Cults? (No effect) Choice 10 * Let's do some digging. (12 ��) (Lore Document) * I should get home. (No effect) Diamond Choice 6 * Court documents. * Death records. (No effect) * Newspaper articles. (No effect) Diamond Choice 7 ' ''This is a time choice. * Close the book! * Throw the book! '''Diamond Choice 8 * Witch Trial Docs (Document Discovered!) Choice 11 * I'm happy for you. (No effect) * Are you sure about this? (No effect) * Britney's awful! (No effect) Choice 12 * How did you know each other? (No effect) * What was she like? (No effect) Choice 13 * Punch his car! (No effect) * Key the paint! (No effect) * Break the mirror! (No effect) Your Character'' -3. Lily -9.'' Choice 14 * Fight back! (No effect) * Run! (No effect) Choice 15 * Terrifying! (No effect) * Awesome! (No effect) Choice 16 * Baby Crow. Choice 17 * It's okay. (Lily +3) * You have to toughen up. (Lily -3) Your Character'' -1.'' Choice 18 This is a timed choice. * Shut the door! (No effect) * Freeze! (No effect) * Grab Barbed Wire Bat. (No effect) You can let the timer run down, but there is no effect if you do. The third choice is only available if you purchased the Barbed Wire Bat in chapter 3. It will call it by whatever you named. Choice 19 * I'd love to! (25 ��) (Companion found!) * I'll pass. (No effect) Choice 20 * What does that mean? (No effect) * That's bullshit. (No effect) Andy-5. Andy -10. Choice 21 * Tell him off. (No effect) * Kick his ass! (No effect) Chapter 5 Choices Choice 1 * I'm fine, but thank you. (No effect) * What is your problem with me? (No effect) Choice 2 This is a timed choice. * Look out! (No effect) * ... (No effect) Choice 3 * Help him! (Lucas +1) * Call someone! (Lucas -5) Choice 4 * Make bird sounds. (No effect) * Give him a snack! (No effect) Companion found. (Baby Crow) Choice 5 This is a fill in the blank choice. * Name your crow buddy! Choice 6 * Examine Document Discovered. (Mysterious Letter 1 of 5) Choice 7 * We're gonna crush them! (No effect) * But I'm more excited to watch you! (Stacy +Romance) Your Character'' -2.'' Choice 8 * You guys are gonna get in trouble! (No effect) * Check out all those crows! (Your Character +2) Choice 9 * Do you come to all the games? (No effect) * How are things? (No effect) Choice 10 * Go down there and slap someone! (No effect) * Start rooting for Anderton. (No effect) Choice 11 * Wolves Rule! (No effect) * Hell yeah, Andy! (No effect) * I love you, Andy Kang! (Andy + Romance) Stacy -7. Choice 12 * She's just stressed out. (No effect) * There's something going on with her. (No effect) Your Character'' +5.'' Choice 13 * Suck it, Anderton High! (No effect) * Long live King Kang! (No effect) Andy +5. Choice 14 * Text Connor for a ride. (18 ��) * Meet Andy at the diner! (18 ��) * Go home. (No effect) Choice 15 * Trade food for the letter! (12 ��) (Document Discovered (Mysterious Letter 2 of 5)) * Let him keep it. (No effect) Choice 16 * I do feel off. (No effect) * Get away from me. (No effect) Choice 17 * I'll do anything you want! (No effect) * You don't want to do this. (No effect) Choice 18 * Help you! (No effect) * Go get help! (No effect) Stacy +2. Chapter 6 Choices Choice 1 Go inside. (No effect) Stay out here. (No effect) “Choice 2” Why did you grab Jane and me? (No effect) What are you? (No effect) Choice 3 Give Mr Red a chance. (No effect) Be very careful. (No effect) Choice 4 It might have been a prank. (No effect) The snake snuck on it’s own. (No effect) I have no clue. (No effect) Choice 5 Play dumb. (No effect) Make something up. (No effect) Lucas -5 Chapter 6 Choices Chapter 6 Choices Category:Choices Walkthrough Category:It Lives In The Woods